Sprightly Park/Scenario Guide
Spightly Park's limited space, inefficient layout, untidy paths, old rides, and high loan interest make it one of the more challenging scenarios in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions. Cleaning up the park and making it profitable will be a difficult task and will require a sort of strategy unlike any other yet. The guide below will work for this scenario in the original game , the second one, the open-source one and RCT Classic as well ; any important differences will be noted. To start, all players should pause the game, so they don't get overwhelmed by information. Research priorities should be turned to thrill rides, with full financial throttle as always. Some players will want to switch their priorities to roller coasters once all available thrill rides have been researched, and it can prove itself worth it in the long run. They should keep that in mind for later. Next, comes the most daring thing to do : closing the park and every attraction in it. (Note : Halitosis cannot be fully reset in RCT Classic without toggling its lift speed, which also resets its statistics.) This may seem counterproductive, but it serves a useful purpose. Because this park charges guests at the gate, the player will need to attract new guests constantly to make money, which stops happening quite early in RCT1. Since the second source of income on pay-per-entry parks, Shops & Stalls, is purposely not enough in this park, the easiest way to do that at this point is to make room for new guests by driving the old guests out. Players should now raise the gate fee to $40 and then do the following, reversing the first and second steps if they play in RCT Classic: # Reassigning the park's mechanics and hiring at least 6 more handymen ; more of the latter is better for cleanliness, but money is tight here and saving money may take precedence. It might prove easier to simply fire the current mechanics and hire new ones, but Halitosis needs one by itself due to its condition regardless. Others may roam free or receive more limited patrol areas. # Placing "No Entry" banners around the park to block off sections and funnel guests towards the exit. It is at this point that players can and must unpause the game to build, but they should pause the game whenever they aren't building so that no time is wasted in the scenario. This is to avoid negative awards (which work as negative ad campaigns) and save players from paying loan interest before they can afford it. # Demolishing the useless rides : the miniature railway, the cycle railways, the boat hire, and all of the existing flat rides and stalls. The last here can be renewed in OpenRCT2 without facing the tedious task of demolition & rebuild. Same fate with any paths the player does not plan on reusing at a later time. The space newly made available toward the park entrance should be used for new flat rides and a Wooden Wild Mouse (Wooden Wild Mine Ride in RCT Classic), reworking the paths in the area if necessary. One of each type of flat ride available at this point in that space, is what it is. # Reopening Halitosis with its inspection interval set to 10 minutes, a "No Entry" sign in place to block its dead-end exit path, its maximum wait time removed (the box unchecked) and set so the vehicles only leave with full guest loads. Players may now reopen the park, keeping only the area with open rides accessible to guests. New guests should now start streaming in, as wall as their money. The park's massive loan must be attacked as soon as possible in order to lower the money waste in loan interests. At least one Information Kiosk near the gate is a must-build, as the precious umbrella cheat will be of most use here. Other stalls shoudl be built as needed, and even more : new guests should have to open their wallets as often as possible. At least $0.10 should be charged for bathrooms ; guests are willing to pay it up to a certain amount, and doing so will ensure they must eventually leave and make room for guests with fresh wallets. As soon as any thrill ride becomes available, the player should build it—especially the Go Karts and the Launched Freefall, of which several may come in handy. Once the park's expanded beyond the entrance area, and about three roller coasters and a dozen rides total are in operation, should the player raise the gate fee to at least $50 or as high as $60. Now comes the matter of dealing with Shooting Starr and Haunted Train. Some players may simply demolish them, but they are so well designed that they are both worth rebuilding (or renewing in OpenRCT2). Players may wish to adjust the Side-Friction coaster upon rebuilding it so it takes up less space, but they must adjust the position of queue and exit paths for better space usage : any tile counts. Adjusting the layout of Haunted Train could cause a crash, so players should be wary of doing so. The rest of the scenario from that point should be straightforward, with focus on making money to pay back the loan and fund future construction. Category:Scenario Guide